Vaadwaur Assault Vessel
Military vessels in use by the Vaadwaur. The assault vessel sports a central fuselage, attached to identical port and starboard modules by a thick downward-angled pylon. It is the shortest section of the three, and is mounted slightly higher than the warp nacelle support units on either side. A large circular construct is situated above and behind the pilot’s position on the dorsal surface; this holds the plasma impeller, part of the impulse engine. Conduits run from the central drum of the unit to both the nacelle support structures. The rear sections of the fuselage, and two nacelle supports, have identical engine cowlings housing two circular ports each. These glow red when the impulse engines are in operation. The hull units attached to the central fuselage are the longest sections of the assault ship. They surround the cockpit and act as supports for both the impulse engines at the rear, and the twin circular propulsion nacelles on the flanks. The nacelles, which are connected to the hull by two upwardly curving struts, are similar in configuration to early Starfleet models. They are only partly covered by exterior hull plating, exposing the orange-red core. Vaadwaur assault vessels are small, highly manoeuvrable and agile. They are ideally suited to close-quarter battles and to mounting co-ordinated attacks on larger ships. The commanding officer of a battle unit can direct the movements of individual assault vessels from a distance, by means of a tactical display at a planet-side base. This provides instant feedback to each ship, in order to maximise the effectiveness of an attack. Any weakness in the target vessel can be isolated and the assault vessels directed to concentrate on the damaged area until the target is incapacitated, destroyed, or left vulnerable to boarding by troops. Vaadwaur assault vessels are designed to operate within the atmosphere of a planet as well as in space, providing a flexible and comprehensive strategic advantage. When taking off from L-class planets, they are able to reach altitudes of 2000 metres in a matter of seconds. In order to enter and leave the subspace corridors, assault vessels are also equipped with variable shield harmonics. Viewed from the front, side and rear, the vessel has a very narrow profile. The design is intended to offer as small a frame as possible to enemy targeting scanners and weapons fire. The speed of a Vaadwaur assault ship also makes it hard for targeting systems to lock onto. However, Starfleet phasers can totally destroy an assault ship with a single accurate hit, indicating that Vaadwaur external shielding is relatively primitive. The vessel’s cockpit is in a forward and raised position, offering the combat-pilot a good view of his or her surroundings. Twin particle cannons are attached to the underside of the cockpit, fixed forward to the left and right of the pilot. While Turei vessels have difficulty locking targeting scanners on the Vaadwaur homeworld, due to the high levels of radiation still present, Vaadwaur targeting scanners appear unaffected. This again indicates the superior technology that the Vaadwaur must have possessed 892 years previously, in comparison to their then contemporaries. Category:Interstellar Craft